uncgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson Library
Jackson Library is the largest branch of the University Libraries system. It is the main resource on campus for research materials across all academic departments. University Libraries Home Page History Preceded by the Carnegie Library, the Jackson Library opened in 1950. Its original main brick building was designed by Northrup O'Brien of Winston-Salem, North Carolina. The library was renamed on February 22, 1960 to honor former UNCG chancellor Walter Clinton Jackson. The nine-story white tower that houses the stacks was added in 1973. http://library.uncg.edu/collection/exhibits/The_Evolution_of_Jackson_Library.aspx Materials The Jackson Library includes over a million print books, government documents, and other print materials, as well as e-books, DVDs, and audio books. Other materials include technology hardware, academic journals, and periodical publications. http://library.uncg.edu/info/fast_facts.aspx Print Materials Print materials available through Jackson Library include books, government documents, manuscripts, and periodicals. The library's books are organized into several collections. The largest collection is the stacks; this collection is located in the tower and includes academic texts across nearly all disciplines. The stacks is organized according to the Library of Congress system. All categories except M are located in the Jackson Library stacks. Materials in the M category are located in the Music Library. The paperback collection is located in the first floor reading room. Not all of Jackson Library's paperback books are shelved in the paperback collection; this collection consists primarily of fiction novels. The Kirby Smith poetry collection is located in the first floor reading room near the paperback collection. The Jewish Studies collection is located in the Jewish Studies room on the 9th floor of the Tower. Other collections of print books include the Young Adult / Graphic Novel collection and the Current Literature collection. These collections are both located on the first floor of the main library building, directly across from the reference desk. Books in the Young Adult / Graphic Novel collection are marked with a yellow sticker, and books in the Current Literature collection are marked with an orange sticker. Materials from both collections are circulated on a slightly modified schedule. The Jackson Library's government materials and periodicals are shelved in the reference room. Government materials include census reports, legal documents, and other materials. Periodicals include local, national, and international publications of both general and specialized topics. The most specialized print collection housed in Jackson Library is the Special Collections and University Archives (SCUA). SCUA is found on the second floor of the main building. SCUA's materials include materials documenting the history of UNCG, various manuscripts and original copies of historical texts, and a large collection of sheet music, most notably for the cello. Audio-Visual Materials Jackson Library's audio-visual collections include DVDs and audiobooks. Both collections are found in the first floor reading room. Digital Materials Digital materials available through the Jackson Library include e-books, online academic journals, and e-videos. These materials can be accessed by users logged in to their UNCG accounts. Technology The main technology lending space is located at the main checkout desk on the first floor of Jackson Library. Materials available for checkout at the main desk include laptops, headphones, iPads, portable charging banks, memory card readers, power strips, and several types of calculators. Additional technology items are available for checkout in the Digital Media Commons, located in the basement of the main building. Technology items that can be borrowed in the DMC include digital cameras, camcorders, Go Pros and accessories, digital voice recorders, and tripods. http://library.uncg.edu/spaces/dmc/ Spaces Jackson Library has a variety of spaces available for student research and study. Reading Room The main reading room is located on the first floor of the main building and is home to the reference department and the periodical collection. Group study is encouraged in the reading room, and it is a popular space for TASP tutors and students to collaborate. CITI Lab The CITI Lab is located on the first floor of the Jackson Library, directly across from the main checkout desk. It features 20 PC desktop computers, and it is available for student use when not reserved for a class. Superlab and 177a The Superlab is located in the back corner of the first floor of Jackson Library. The Superlab includes both Mac and PC desktop computers and is operated by ITS. There are both color and black-and-white printers located in the Superlab. These are the printers on which UNCG students can use the complementary printing they receive each semester courtesy of ITS. The Superlab is staffed by UNCG students knowledgable about technology operations and services. Lab 177a is located next door to the Superlab. It includes PC desktop computers, and it is available for student use when not reserved for a class. Jarrell Lecture Hall The Jarrell Lecture Hall, named for former Women's College professor Randall Jarrell, is located in Jackson Library room 032. http://encyclopedia.wp.uncg.edu/randall-jarrell-lecture-hall/ Though it is a part of the library, it cannot be accessed through the main library building. Patrons visiting the Jarrell Lecture Hall must enter through a separate outside door. The primary use of the Jarrell Lecture Hall is by classes who have reserved the space. Tower Spaces * Services References Category:Libraries Category:Campus Buildings